


Shattering of the Mask

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: MCU Classifications/Spiderbaby [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Iron Man 1 complaint, MIT Era, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Tony Stark, Therapy, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, abused tony stark, attachment disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: Everyone has a mask and some people are better at keeping it than others. Rhodey had figured that out not long after meeting his new roommate. The young boy was not the same one he had read about in tabloids or papers in general. Instead, he was a shy almost broken boy. Tony Stark had made a living at hiding his true self. Having to deal with the new stressors of college, his parents' death, and taking over SI he wonders if he’s going to make it out intact all alone. Rhodey thinks he has a solution if Tony would just sit still and listen for once.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: MCU Classifications/Spiderbaby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some dark themes in the beginning and if continued will have this darker themes revisited please read at your own discretion.

James Rhodes was a polite boy through and through his, Ma would have his hide if he did not use respect for his elders and etiquette no matter who he was with. His parents disapprove of the use of swears and the word hate but that did not mean he could not apply in adapt situations. He never thought he would apply it to one of the wealthiest and well-known men of America but after meeting the boy he was rooming with it was more than necessary. 

Tony was thin enough that James was sure he could see the boy’s ribs if he ever lifted up his shirt and he was short. Shorter than any of the other fifteen-year-olds he knew and that included his little brother. He was also withdrawn from everyone, had not reacted when the man that had brought him on move-in-day that he was leaving nor did he when James asked him anything. It was kind of frightening almost as if he had a ghost living with him that hardly spoke or ate. All he did was work and not just for classes, James had seen the Stark Industries logos a few times. 

It grew worrisome when he finally did hear the boy speak for the first time. He was on the phone with someone and did not seem to know that James had just been using their shared bathroom. Tony seemed frustrated and looked like he just went to throw his phone and cry but was holding on by a thread and from half of the conversation James heard he could not help the need to protect.

“Yes sir. I know that I am only here due to your generosity and with the need to uphold the familial mantle. I am fulfilling all of my roles as best as I can for you. The designs you required are almost completed sir but I had a few issues...You are right sir. Stark men never have issues with our work, apologies sir I will look back over my work. I am sorry for wasting your time, sir. I know sir. I know I am nothing and need to work better on that work.” He was pacing as he grew more agitated. Something in the words he was saying and the way he seemed to draw more into himself made James want to wrap his arms around the boy and protect him from this person. 

Tony was 15 for god’s sake and here he was trying to help create new designs for a multimillion corroboration while attending the most prestigious robotics school in the northeast. Other fifteen-year-olds were worrying about who to take to homecoming and pimples. Whatever had gone on in that simple phone conversation had broken him and James was never more grateful for being there when it happened.

* * *

Tony had been trained by his “family” with how he was supposed to be in the world. It was an exhausting act playing the role of the genius heir. The only good thing about his life growing up had been Jarvis. The butler had never once spoiled him and taught him right from wrong, how the world really worked. However, as soon as he was old enough to stand by his father’s side and see the top of the desk he was taught about the family business. Expected to pick up wherever his father left off. Howard had never been a loving figure in his life and Maria flitted in and out so often it was hard to even call her a figure in his life.

During his training for this new life, he was subjected to cruel treatment. There had been days where he was not allowed to leave the lab as he was subjected to more and more puzzles. They would lock the lab with interactive puzzles that took forever to disengage. That was only one way Howard had figured out to focus his mind but every time was more damaging than the last.

The conversation on the phone he had to endure was nothing more than a reminder of what he was supposed to be doing and what could be done to him. As if he, Anthony Edward Stark, did not know what he was supposed to be doing. After years of torture and finally being able to live away from the controlling forces of the Stark, adults should be freeing but it just did not work. He was floundering and he needed help out but did not know how to ask. Tony was more than sure he was going to always be under his father’s thumb and never be able to make his own decisions. It was a terrifying thought after everything they had done to him he was still vying for their attention and love.

The phone call had been the breaking point for him. His father had been on the other line telling him that he was a useless waste of molecules and energy. It had frustrated and angered him beyond thinking clearly that is what he blamed for his inability to realize he was not alone. The realization had not hit until after he had chucked his phone across the room. When he was turning around to throw himself onto his bed that’s when he had seen James standing there.

James had been a bit of a puzzle for Tony. The older boy had tried multiple times to get Tony to interact with him but after one time too many people scamming him he was cautious. So cautious that he had even told the older boy once to go shove his kindness up his ass.

Today though those eyes were not showing that appearance of cunning ideas like the rest of the world would be filled with. Tony was not naive enough to believe that no one had ulterior motives even his own parents did but right now he was not seeing someone that wanted something. He found himself watching cautiously someone who looked worried and kind. Someone he wanted to ask for a hug and be able to tell them how the world was not fair with his parents being who they were.

Instead of explaining anything Tony just smiled a bit weak and tried to escape from an awkward conversation. Of course, though he just had to trip over his own feet and James just had to conveniently catch him before he fell. Tony could not wait for this teenage awkwardness to finally dissipate. 

“Sorry. I..I’m just gonna go.” Tony tried to straighten up to leave but he felt James’s hold tighten just a bit.

“No, we are going to talk. Well, I am and I want you to listen if you want to continue ignoring the incident that just happened then you can. Just listen to what I say and if you still want to leave afterward you can.” 

Tony nodded as he figured that the older boy could easily pin him and he was definitely not strong enough to fight him off. Thinking he made the best decision he relaxed his body as he found himself seated. He hoped this would not take long, he would rather go to the library than be here right now.

“You know I’m a scholarship student..basically shouldn’t even be here. I had a 4.5 GPA in high school, I was top of my class yet everyone told me that I was worthless and inadequate. You see where I am from, we lie, steal, and cheat for a penny. I’m not proud of myself for it but I’ve broken laws to help feed my family once or twice. 

I’m not saying that you as a person of high-class society and rich beyond any of my dreams are not allowed to be seen as worthless. I am just trying to explain. Everyone has adversaries and it is how we decide to face them that makes us who we are. I fought against mine climbing my way out of my social class to be here. It has made me a better man and it was also what had me classified as a caregiver.”

Tony was wide-eyed listening to the older boy. James knew how to tell a story short and sweet while driving a point home. But what was really bothering him was that he was rooming with a caregiver. He was already told he could not be anything like one or be anything but a Neutral or alpha. 

It was all he wanted in life was to be able to be as commanding as his father. Maybe get to knock him down a few pegs but this. This could cause problems. Fighting back his own fears he nodded along to what the older boy was saying.

“So you don’t have to tell me right now, today, or even two years from now but I am here for you. Whatever you need to talk about or if you just need a break from all of this..this stress. I know we don’t know each other very well but I would like to rectify that. This right here right now is either going to make you or break you. I want to see what a stronger and better Tony Stark can be but I can’t give you every tool to dig yourself out.” 

James decided the conversation was over as he stood and went to his side of the room looking for something to either eat or distract. Things like this took time and he was not sure Tony would come around in a few seconds. Hell, he did not think the kid would come around in a year's time but he would wait. He would wait as long as it took if that meant he did not have to hear the kid cry himself to sleep another night.


	2. After the first movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning talks about neglect, abuse, and, Tony's mental health issues also a quick mention of the character's parents' deaths. He's getting treatment though

James worked with Tony every day for the next four years through everything. He reminded Tony that he was not his father that he could be a great man on his own. James had even taken Tony to a psychologist twice a week for a few months. To this day he’s still not sure what they talked about in those sessions and he’s not sure he wants to find out.

But the day came where they had to part ways. James had already made the obligation ages ago to join the military and Tony already with two Master's degrees was considering options. He had told the older boy he was not going to work for SI until  **he** was ready.

It had been a startle to get a call at three in the morning but listening to his best friend’s heartbreaking sobs he felt even worse that he could not just go and be with him. His heart shattered more when he was told that the younger boy’s parents were dead. He knew that he did not have a good relationship with the Starks and neither did Tony but this was still the people who created him. 

James felt horrible that all he could do was read newspapers and listen to the radio about his friend. He found himself worrying more and more about the kid as he watched from afar as he destroyed himself. After all the hard work they had put into teaching Tony how to be an adult, how to be true to himself and this...this was shattering even the young Air Force officer. 

Tony had told his best friend long before his parents died how he would not cry if they just disappeared one day. After all of the shit they had put him through, the number of times he was asked to complete impossible tasks and was nothing more than a pet project. Hell, he had to go to therapy because of them! (Under a pseudonym and only while he was in college but still!) He had promised himself and Rhodey that he would not shed a single tear.

Maybe they had meant more than Tony had thought but he likes to think that it was just an overtaxing day that led to the tears. It was not until he started partying, compulsively drinking, and sleeping around that anyone showed worry for him again. It started with calls from Rhodey. Who had told him that he would not be stationed back in America for a while but convinced him to visit the therapist at least once more again. Tony had agreed but found ways to put it off. 

He swore to his friend that he was doing better but Rhodey knew he was lying. Could tell when he finally saw his friend from the dark bags, greasy hair and the flask clasped in his hand. James had decided that he would take his friend’s lies until he finally told him the truth. He could not force Tony to tell him about his problems, he was an adult anyways. At least that’s what Rhodey hoped.

Then Afghanistan happened and Tony got worse. He broke down in front of the press that he should not have even been in front of. It was too soon. It was all too soon. 

Rhodey took his placating words though as the man was stressed out enough and tried to show his support but being told he was not going to have his best friend’s weapons. It worried him. No one else took the care that Tony did. He created weapons not to be destructive but because he knew his best friend was using them and he did not want him unarmed. 

That’s what Tony had told Rhodey all those years ago when he had taken over SI but now it felt like it was just a duty the other man had to bear. An unpleasant task that he had never wanted. Rhodey may have made his displeasure known a bit more than he normally would but he was frustrated.

Rhodey was not sure what broke him from his anger to see that his friend was suffering. To see that Tony needed him more than he would have ever admitted was probably part of it. Maybe it was seeing how Obadiah treated Tony though that really broke him. Watching his best friend battle someone that was supposed to be on his side really destroyed Rhodey. Reminded him of when he had first met Tony and after he helped deal with his nightmares after Christmas break.

_ Tony was exhausted and his feet hurt more than he would admit to anyone. The marks had not healed as well as they normally did before he was on his feet but he had to return to school. Jarvis had given him ointment and told him to rest as much as he could. Not that Tony was listening but hey who cares. _

_ Rhodey had noticed. Of course, he noticed but he had learned not to say anything until Tony told him. He had learned the hard way but the older teen had understood it was hard for Tony to trust so he created trust by following the unspoken rules. So Rhodey just told the younger boy not to worry about their school work just yet or to worry about their room he should get some rest. It helped that Tony had to travel the farthest out of the two of them so it made sense. _

_ Tony had dreamed about his father’s disapproval telling him about how Rhodey only wanted his money just like everyone else. That he, Howard, would have to “donate” to MIT just to keep his idiot son in school if he could not do better than an A- on English assignments. Then it was Maria telling him that if he can’t be dressed appropriately then she does not want him claiming her as his mother. Tony did not deserve the name Stark and it was clear when he had started sobbing not even a minute into his punishment. _

_ He was not made of iron. He broke with the slightest pressure applied to him. He was already destroyed from something as simple as being told off a little bit. Anthony Edward Stark should not have ever existed. He should not have even tried to be worthy of their attention. The sobs had started without his permission in his dream and in his sleeping body. _

The sounds of Tony’s terrified tears had woken Rhodey even when he was thousands of miles away from his friend. That night had stayed with him for his entire life and he had more nights after Afghanistan of Tony’s that would forever be ingrained in his mind. Rhodey was breaking down at the seams watching his friend struggle back to the top of the endless rushing waves of life. He was glad for Pepper. She helped a bit but it was clear she was not who Tony needed.

So he made an appointment with Tony’s old psychiatrist. The young woman had agreed to see them as an emergency after she heard the patient's name. She had told Tony years ago that she wanted to keep him on with all of his issues but he stopped on account of his parents' demise. It broke her heart that he pushed away a form of help when he would need it most. But she could not force an unwilling patient instead she left that up to his friend.

It was clear to Doctor Edey that Tony was suffering worse than she had ever seen him before. He was in stained clothes (and not just grease and oil but food too) and disheveled. The young man had not been taking care of himself, he reeked of alcohol, smoke, and women’s perfume. 

When she started to talk to the younger man she realized that everything they had worked on before had been shattered and left in the gutter. The boy had destroyed everything all because he refused to get help when he needed years, months, weeks, and days ago. She pushed her own feelings down as she suggested the next course of action as he needed more help than she could give.

Rhodey and Tony sat stiff-backed in the chairs in front of the psychiatrist’s desk. Her nameplate caught the sunlight just right to be a bit of a distraction to Tony. He kept moving the tiniest bit so that he could watch the different ways the sunlight caught the gold embossed letters. When the doctor cleared her throat though Tony’s head snapped up to watch her.

“As you know I helped with Mr. Stark’s treatment when he was in college but due to his decline, I believe it will be in his best interest that he sees a new doctor. Not that I can not continue to help him but I believe my close friend is a better match with his diagnosis and treatment.” She explained her hands steepling in front of her.

“Doctor Edey can you please tell us about his diagnosis and this treatment...effectiveness,” Rhodey asked, glancing at his friend who seemed more closed off than normal.

“Of course. In my opinion, I believe Mr. Stark suffers from anxiety, depression, PTSD, and..an attachment disorder called Reattactive attachment disorder due to his parents’ neglect.” She took a breath as she saw the words sink in. “I am suggesting that Mr. Stark partakes in an...unconventional treatment. It is called age regression and my friend happens to specialize in the use of this treatment. We have found it helps with some forms of RAD and PTSD as it helps them create a new bond of trust that they had trouble forming with their parents or guardians.”

Rhodey nodded even though he did not think Tony would agree to this treatment but as he was thinking along those lines a thought occurred to him. “So it is like being a little but therapeutically?” Rhodey asked hesitatingly. “Tony...have you ever been classified?” Turning to his long time friend he tried to remember if he had been or not. It would make sense if he had not been with the long term neglect he had suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is such a good bro. If everything goes according to my plot idea Tony is going to get better. This does not go away and all of these disorders mentioned are real and I had an acquaintance who suffers from RAD it is really a hard disorder to recognize and diagnosis and it is going to come up more often than just this storyline. I am already working on the next story for this series and can't wait to see how it goes. Also, I wrote this instead of sleeping so please tell me if there's any mistakes or if there's anything that needs to be added for clarification.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the therapy session about a month I think and starts during the second movie skipping certain parts. Hope you enjoy more explanation at the end

Tony knew he was dying but it was not what made him upset enough to throw that horrible birthday party. He was trying to drown out the voices reminding him that his results from the test would be in the next morning. Everything he did that night; too much alcohol, too loud music, relying on Pepper too much and the suits were all fueled by his fears.

When Rhodey had to show up and started to use his “dad voice” on him it really started to wear on him a bit more. He knew he was basically throwing a temper tantrum but he was entitled to have at least one more fun party before he was listed as something useless. Even with all of the therapy and reminders from Rhodey and Pepper, Tony still heard Stane’s and Howard’s disgust.

Classifications were a...touchy subject for the eccentric billionaire. His father (and mother unknowingly) taught him that Stark men are to be something great like Alphas. Stane had told him that any class that was not Alpha or Neutral was useless. 

It had never helped matters that his best friend was a caregiver. Rhodey had always taken a role in Tony’s life that everyone thought was odd. He told the younger male off, made sure he ate, and took care of himself while also being like a big brother. Many who had gotten close enough to watch their dynamics all were sure of Tony’s classification. Sure that he was going to be a little and that he was going to lose S.I. because of it. 

There was a tiny part that had been terrified of that possibility that had pushed him to name Pepper as the new CEO. That had tempted him into drinking himself into oblivion. To fight Rhodey. Tony was hoping that if he destroyed himself with bad decisions he would forget everything including his own imminent death along with the threat hanging over his head. 

When Tony found himself eating donuts out of a giant donut should have told him that he was never going to be fit to be whatever his class was. His want to yell and piss off Nick Fury also should have been an indicator. Call him an asshole but he just seemed to know this entire meeting was going to piss him off.

He was right of course he was but at least it had given him a new thing to focus on. Fury was at least good at helping him forget that he was scared of a simple letter. Yet Tony was not sure that having to listen to his father’s droning about how amazing he, Howard Stark, was would help him. But hey anything to put off reading his classification letter.

Which Tony should have realized was that little distraction plan was never going to happen when Coulson appeared. The man had dropped the letter on Tony’s lap with a piercing glare as if he knew that Tony should be reading it and not worrying about creating a new element. When Tony had made the move to tuck the letter away of course Fury had to insist he read it and soon. 

_ Jackass. _ The only word that seemed to come forth for naming the eyepatched menace. He waited until he was alone at least before with shaking hands he opened the manilla envelope. A fleeting thought of how he really should correct people on him not dating Pepper tried to divert his attention for a millisecond as the folded papers slid out.

_Anthony Edward Stark_ _blah blah blah_ _We hereby classify you as a Caregiver_ ** _._** _What the fucking hell???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that it seems a bit skippy but imagine this is going on after the Therapy session and during the second movie but I did not want to repeat scenes as it was a bit of a waste in my opinion. Also, this chapter now kickstarts 2 other fics. I'm working on writing the origin stories for the 4 main characters for the universe I'm creating. If anyone has noticed this fic is now a part of a series and it will have some unrelated fics attached to the series. Most will be related and will be noted in both the fics description and in the notes of the series. Also, I'm working off of a timeline someone else created from the movie hints so I apologize if it seems as if certain movie scenes are happening too fast or too slow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I am going to continue this fic I'm gonna post what I have so far and see how everyone responds. If I do it will turn into a Classification universe and will get darker for a short while.


End file.
